Ianto, Meet Death
by azebra117
Summary: When Ianto was younger he met Death quite a few times, along with a reaper named Tessa. Rated T for dying
1. Chapter 1

Ianto, meet Death  
The first time Ianto met Death was when he was 8.  
He and his younger brother were playing with a ball when Ianto threw too hard and the ball landed in the street. His little brother charged right after it, not noticing the big truck barreling down the street.  
"Nick, no!" Ianto raced after Nick in hopes of yanking him out of the way. The truck swerved and Ianto pushed Nick to the safety of the sidewalk, but Ianto didn't get away in thime.  
The truck hit Ianto full-on and he went flying, hitting the ground hard before everything turned black.

Ianto opened his eyes and sat up, looking around confusedly.  
"Ianto Jones." His head snapped to the side to see a young woman standing in front of him.  
"What just happened?" he asked.  
"You saved your brother." She replied. "Turn around." he did what she told him to and was greeted with tears. He was lying on the ground with twisted limbs and blood everywhere as his mom cried and the truck driver frantically dialed an ambulance.  
"Whats going on?" Ianto turned around, confused.  
"You died." the woman answered.  
"But... What?" he died? How could that be possible?  
"Tessa." an older man in a suit appeared next to the woman. "It wasn't his day to die."  
"I know Death, but he saved his younger brother. There's nothing I can do." Tessa guestured to the scene.  
"Leave him be." the man ordered.  
"But-"  
"He hasn't fulfilled his plans yet." Tessa turned back to Ianto and sighed.  
"Go back to sleep." She waved her hand and everything went clack

The next thing Ianto remembered was waking up to the steady beep of a machine in a hospital room.  
"Ianto, you're awake!" he turned his head to see Nick standing there smiling at him. "I thought you were going to die!"  
"I'd never leave my brother alone." He smiled, but something nagged at him. Something about a girl named Tessa...  
It faded from his mind as his mom rushed in crying frantically followed by his sister and his Dad.  
Soon they were forced to leave so nurses could check on him, and when they were done he fell into a fitful sleep full of trucks and men with white rings...


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Ianto met Death was when he was 13.

"I gotta go get some bread from the shop. See you tomorrow!" Ianto called to his friend, Greg.

"Later Ianto!" Ianto hurried away. His brother was supposed to be getting the bread but Ianto was closer and he said he'd do it. He was just about to set foot in the store when an explosion ripped through the air and tore everything apart.

Ianto sat up and looked around, there was a fire and broken glass was everywhere. Standing up Ianto looked at his feet to see himself lying on the ground, covered in blood.

Taking a few steps back he passed through someone, actually through them, as they looked down at their own mangled body.

"Please, don't take me, please!" A young man begged a woman.

"I'm sorry. But today is your day, if I don't, death and destruction will follow you everywhere." Ianto looked at the woman and a memory rose to the surface.

"Tessa?" he whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear. She took the man away and there was a bright light. One by one the people surrounding Ianto disappeared until only Ianto was left.

"Your turn." She smiled encouragingly.

"Tessa." the man in a suit appeared again. "Today is not his day. Ianto Jones has much more to do."

"Who are you?" he asked. Tessa ignored his question and spoke again.

"Ianto, youre not supposed to be here."

"You said something like that to me before."

"Let your brother go." With that she waved her hand and the world turned black

"Suicide bomber... I don't know why any one would do that... He's lucky he didn't die..." snatches of conversations swirled around his brain as he drifted in and out of concensness.

"He should be dead... Still might die..."  
'No,' a voice whispered to him. 'Ianto Jones won't die for a while.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following and favoriting this story! Thanks for even taking the time to read it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Though it's really sad...**

The next time Ianto met Death was when he was 16 and was driving his brother home from a party.

"It hadn't even ended yet!" Nick complained.

"Yeah but Mom wanted you home early tonight. She still remembers the firecracker you know." Ianto smiled.

"That was two weeks ago! Why am I still being grounded?" Nick leaned his head against the window.

"You're lucky she even let you go to the party. Its only because I persuaded her. Which is why I have to pick you up You should thank me." Ianto joked.

"Thank you big brother for letting me go to a party on a night such as this, it was much fun and it doesn't matter I left early since at least I got to go." Nick said sarcastically and Ianto rolled his eyes and playfully punched Nick in the shoulder. The light in the upcoming intersection turned green so Ianto disnt have to slow down as he drove through, but a van turning didn't get the message.  
Ianto slammed on his brakes and pulled the car into a tight turn with the drivers side closer to the van so Nick would be sheilded. The two cars met in a collision of crunching metal, the airbags deploying in hopes of protecting them but they still got crushed.  
The world was a haze of pain and fear until it all went black

~oOoOoOo~

"Ianto... What's going on?" Nicks voice squeaked. They were in the car yet nothing hurt.

"It's going to be ok Nick. We're going to be fine." Ianto promised. "Walk out of the car." Nick did what he was told and the two brothers stood back as people raced through them.

"Ianto and Nick Jones." They both turned around to see a woman standing in front of them.

"Tessa?" Ianto frowned. He thought the girl had been a figment of his imagination, a dream he half forgot.

"Do you know her?" Nick whispered, eyes wide with fright.

"I... Not really." Ianto admitted.

"Come with me Nick." She held out her and but Ianto stopped Nick before he could take a step forward.

"When people go with you they die."

"But you're already dead. I'm just letting you finish the journey." Tessa smiled.

"Then how come I've met you before. And you haven't taken me?" Ianto challenged.

"It's not your time." she reached forward to take Nick but Ianto stepped in front of him.

"Don't take him. Please, don't take him."

"I have to."

"You could take me instead."

"It doesn't work like that Ianto." Tessa said gently.

"He's only 13! He still has his entire life ahead of him!"

"As do you."

"Just don't take him. Please."

"Ianto Jones." the man in a suit appeared. "How many times does this need to be said: it's your brothers time. Not yours."

"Who are you? I've seen you before but..." Ianto trailed off uncertainly.

"Ianto, meet Death. He's my boss." Tessa introduced him.

"Death."

"Hello." Death smiled sarcastically. "Listen to me Ianto, let your brother go. You can't prevent it."

"It's ok Ianto. I'll wait for you." Nick smiled.

"Nick..." Ianto reached over and hugged his younger brother. "I don't want you to go." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you have to." Tessa took Nicks hand and led him away.

"Next time we meet, it better be your time." Death waved his hand and everything disappeared.

~oOoOoOo~

"They took him... They took Nick..." it was all Ianto could manage to say for the next three days as he laid in a hospital bed. "Why did they have to take him? Why couldnt they take me instead?" He mumbled.

"Who took Nick?" a nurse asked when she overheard him one evening.

"Death."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. This part is really short, sorry.**

Ianto met Death exactly a year later. 17 years old and in his room.

Ianto looked at the picture of Nick he always kept, tousled brown hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that made everyone smile back.

"I'm sorry Nick. They shouldnt have taken you." Ianto murmured.

Opening the bottle in front of him Ianto took a deep breath before swallowing the pills one by one. the last thing Ianto saw before everything fading away was Nick's always bright smile...

~oOoOoOo~

"Ianto Jones." Ianto turned around in his seat to see Death, with no signs of Tessa.

"Hello Death,"

"How many times do I have to explain it to you? You're destined for bigger things." Death told him forcefully.

"I think you have the wrong person. I'm not going to do anything with my life." Ianto protested.

"Dont argue with me. You can't cheat Death. Your time will come and when it does you wont want to go. So enjoy life while you can." With that Death disappeared and Tessa took his place.

"He's taken a liking to you. Even if it isn't someone's time he's taken them before. But he likes you. So be glad." And Tessa disappeared as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto next met Death when he was 22. It was the night he first learned about Torchwood.

Ianto was walking back from a job interveiw when he spotted it. He was halfway across an empty road when he saw something shift in the shadows on the other side.

It was something that looked like a man, but was covered in fur and had large fangs that glinted in the streetlight. When Ianto first saw it he thought it was a costume of some sort. But upon hearing the feral growls he knew it was dangerous. He stepped back slowly, not wanting to startle it and send it chasing after him. But as Ianto stepped back he heard a noise that made him turn. There was another beast behind him. Deciding the best option was to wait for them to leave, Ianto stood stock still. But he was in the middle of a road, and though it was empty it wouldn't stay that way for long. Just when the beast had started moving away, a large moving truck came barreling down the street. The memories of the car crashes echoed through his head and he sprinted, but his movement disturbed the monster which went tearing after him.

Ianto had never been one for running and this beast was fast. It didn't take long for the thing to tackle Ianto to the ground and bite. The thing bit his neck and before passing out Ianto saw someone tackle it.

~oOoOoOo~

Ianto sat up blearily and looked around. There was one person taking care of the monster while another tried to stop the bleeding on Ianto.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto turned around to see Death and Tessa standing in front of him exasperatedly.

"Is... Is it my time?" he asked uncertainly.

"No. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. As usual." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Be more careful." Death warned, "you've had enough near death experiences. And one day you might get into something we can't save you from. Even if itisnt your time."

"Better not see you to soon, or else we might have to make a change." With that Tessa waved her hand and everything went black.

~oOoOoOo~

Ianto gasped for air as he opened his eyes to the night.

"I don't believe it, he's still alive!" Ianto focused on the woman tending to him.

"What... What was that?" he asked.

"Don't talk. It'll only make the injury worse." she ordered. "It was a Weevil. An alien. There are tons under London and Cardiff but they usually stay away from humans. Every now and then one goes rouge and we have to catch it. It's unusual for two though..." the woman trailed off and looked at him.

"You don't seem too weirded out by this." She noted.

"I've been through a lot." It's true, most people don't befriend Death.

"My name is Lisa. What's yours?"

"Ianto. Ianto Jones." he replied.

"Well Ianto Jones. You're lucky to be alive."

"People have told me that before." He murmured. She gave him a quizzical look before his eyes closed and he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Ianto met Death he was 26, it was the battle at Canary Warf.

"Exterminate!" Three Daleks busted through the barricade they had set up. Everyone cowered in closets or behind desks as the Daleks came in.

"We know you are in here puny humans. You cannot hide frome us." suddenly Ianto was struck with an idea.

"You're right!" Ianto stood up. "I'm in here. You got me."

"Where are the others?"

"Others? It's just me you peice of shit." Ianto shouted. If he managed to convince them that no one else was in there the others might get away.

"Wrong." A Dalek said. "There are others."

"Nope." Ianto shook his head. "Just me."

"Exterminate." there was a flash of blue as the world went black.

~oOoOoOo~

Ianto sat up and watched as the Daleks left. Once they were gone people crawled out of their hiding places to rebuild a barricade.

"He saved our lives."  
"Isnt he Ianto Jones?"  
"He was always so quiet."  
"Secretary, right?"  
"Wish I paid more attention to him..."

"Ianto Jones." the voice did not sound happy as he turned to see Death and Tessa staring at him.

"What were you doing?" Tessa exclaimed.

"Saving everyone else."

"If you had laid still the Daleks wouldve overlooked you, but no you had to go be the hero." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to save those people!" Ianto protested.

"But we can't bring you back because they all saw you die!"

"Tessa..." Death leaned over and whispered something in Tessas ear.

"But we can't..."

"They were all supposed to die. He wasn't. So we can."

"Can what?" Ianto asked.

"But murdering innocent people! We don't kill for no reason." Tessa argued.

"There is a reason. A very good reason."

"Wait... Are you going to kill everyone here so you can bring me back to life?" Ianto asked, eyes wide.

"Its none of your concern." Tessa turned away from him.

"I think it is. You can't kill everyone here to save me. I don't want to be saved."

"We've said it before, you are more important that you can imagine." Death told him.

"I don't care if I'm important youre not going to-" Ianto was cut off by a group of Cybermen bursting through the door.

"Delete." They shot killing beams of lights from their hands as they destroyed every person in the room. When no one was left moving they marched out.  
"Well that makes things simpler." Death turned to Ianto. "Lisa is in line to be upgraded. If you hurry you can save her." He waved his hand and the world faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**This part is pretty short, and after this there is one part left, you can all guess what that is, can't you?**

When Ianto next met Death he was 30, and it was when Lisa escaped her bonds and went crazy in the Hub.  
"Lisa-" she picked him up and threw him, he landed hard and everything went dark.

~oOoOoOo~

"You really are inconsiderate, you know that?"

"Huh?" Ianto looked up at Tessa who was leaning on a rail.

"This is the 7th time we've met. Most people meet me once or twice. But you can't seem to keep yourself out of danger." Death appeared next to Tessa.

"I was just-" Ianto started.

"Trying to save Lisa we know. But be careful. You won't always live." Ianto was about to reply when he heard a zapping noise and whipped his head around to see Jack fall to the floor.

"Is... Is Jack dead?" Ianto asked.

"No. It takes quite a bit to kill him. Quite a bit." Tessa shrugged.

"is he going to show up here?"

"No. He has his own place he goes." Death told him.

"How does that work? Because I've seen people here before..." Ianto trailed off uncertainly.

"This area is the area that ghosts live in. When you're in a midway point between life and death. When you're here a reaper comes to take you to where ever you should end up, Heaven or Hell. I'm a reaper. Most people don't remember this part if you wake up. Only if you've been here a few times does it stay." Tessa explained.

"Do most people meet Death?" Ianto asked.

"No. In fact most of the time I stay in a real form. Not in this ghost land. But you're a special case." Death shrugged.

"He has his favorites," Tessa smiled.

"You should probably go back. The Cyberman is not putting you in current danger." Ianto looked around to see Jack gasp and sit up.

"Why doesn't he appear here?" Ianto asked again.

"He's special." Tessa said. Neither of them moved but Ianto found himself waking up in Jack's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last part, thank you for reading this story, and thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed as well! Hope you like the ending.**

The last time Ianto met Death was three years later, at the age of 33, in the Thames house, thanks to the 456.

"I love you..." Ianto murmured.

"Don't." Jack whispered back. The world started to fade away and Ianto could feel his heart beating slower and slower as the world turned to black.

~oOoOoOo~

"Ianto Jones." He turned to see Tessa and Death waiting for him.

"That was my final time. Wasn't it." Tessa nodded.

"I just..." Ianto turned to look at Jack. "I don't want to leave him." He said sadly.

"When it's your time to die no one wants to go." Tessa said softly. Slowly Ianto stood and looked at them both.

"Is there a way to... Probably not..." Ianto shook his head.

"Way to what?" Tessa asked.

"Wait for him? You said before there's a Heaven and Hell. Is there a place where I can wait for him? I know he's immortal but even immortal people have to die sometime, right?" Ianto looked at the two of them pleadingly.

"Billions of years." Death said suddenly. "It will take billions of years for him to die."

"I'd wait."

"Maybe..." Tessa frowned and whispered something to Death.

"That could work..." Death muttered.

"What could work?" Ianto asked.

"When Jack dies he goes to a special place. If you could wait for him there and then every time he dies he would see you. It would be a bit of comfort every now and then." Tessa said.

"Is it possible?" Ianto asked egarly.

"You'd do a lot of waiting, and not much time with him." Death warned.

"I don't care." Tessa and Death exchanged a look before Death reached out.

"Wait um..." Ianto paused. "Why was I so important?"

"You knew many people Ianto, and every one that called you a friend was changed by you. You helped thousands of people and you don't even know it. Half the world owes their lives to you." Tessa explained.

"Really? I... Wow," Ianto got out finally.

"Now let's go see Jack."


End file.
